Home Is Where You Are
by pyrokittytreats
Summary: This story is basically a tragic tale of one of my OC's lives...but it will definetly have some humor in it! RobertOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Once again, I do not own beyblade

XXXXXXXXXX

"She's such a loser!"

"Yah! A total bookworm."

"She's probably a whore too."

"Totally…..just like her mother!."

XXX

Ghost bitterly replayed the cruel taunting in her mind as she walked slowly down the gravel back road outside of Frankfurt Germany.

She ran a shaking hand through her shoulder length cream hair, and stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and finally letting tears slip from pale blue eyes, to trickle down her cheeks.

"I want to go home," she whispered to the sky. Home, where she'd find her family waiting for her, her real family, away from the painful emotional attacks. The only thing she'd miss would be her foster parents. They were a kind couple, both in their mid-fifties. An image of the two filled Ghost's mind. Christian, with his short, graying, but once blonde, hair, dwarfed his 5'3" wife Robyn, at 6'2". Ghost was only eye level with the man's nose herself. Ghost smiled slightly as she thought of them, surprising herself by thinking about how much she'd miss them. Here in Germany they were her only friends, her only Family. She didn't know what she'd do without them, they were even helping her raise enough money to help her get to Russia. Home. She'd miss them so much.

XXX

Ghost darted up the sidewalk of her small house. The phone echoed in the empty building. Strange, Ghost thought, Robyn and Christian were usually home by now.

"Hello."

Ghost listened quietly as a male voice on the other end of the line delivered a monotonous message.

Her hand tightened on the phone, her knuckles whitening. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Ghost blinked them back.

"Ma'am, are you still there?" the gruff voice inquired.

"Yes….sorry," Ghost whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"Will you be all right?" the man asked, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"Yes. I will be all right. Thank you," Ghost answered, her tone a mixture of dismay and disgust. She continued to clutch the phone as the dial tone filled her ear. She then let the tears come. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, clutching the phone and sobbing.

XXX

Christian and Robyn had been on their way home, when they lost control of their vehicle on a gravel road. The car had hit a steep enbankment, and rolled to the bottom. The two were killed on impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N New story! I'll update the other soon. REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks so much to;

Dayaja for telling me about this site, and reviewing

Jyinxe for telling me about this site

Deranged Catgirl for reviewing!

Krystal Ice Phoenix for reviewing

Beybladefan7 for reviewing

Ariotlatio for reviewing

Thalia for reviewing

Thank to all of you!


	2. Waste of time

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade

Ghost flung the last of her possessions into her nearly empty suitcase, and sat heavily on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward and placing her head in her hands, she struggled to push the lump from her throat. She was so confused….she had nowhere to go, and she knew no one here in Germany…what was she going to do? The only thing,it seemed, was to head for Russia…but for that she needed money, a rare thing for her to have in her possession. Ghost lifted her head and sighed, her eyes closed. When she opened them they held a fiery look of determination. There was one last thing she could do. Find the money, and dig it from its hole.

Ghost nodded a solemn thank you to the aging butler that answered her rapid-fire knocking. She breezed past him then, without asking where she would find what she was looking for. She knew where to find it. She walked briskly down the quiet marble hallway. The air was cold, as if a draft had found its way through the outer stonewalls. She held her head high, and her gait was swift and determined. Her step faltered as a figure blocked her way. She held her gaze level on the tall blonde. He gave her an amused smile, and slowly looked her up and down. Ghost's eyes narrowed at the rude scrutiny of his baby blue eyes. His smile grew bigger as his eyes settled on her face, seeing her expression of fury.

"Hey. What brings a girl like you to the haunted castle on the hill?" he inquired smoothly. Ghost rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw in disgust. This was the last thing she needed. A guy who figured he was God's gift to women.

"I am sure it is of no concern of yours," Ghost growled. Brushing past the astonished blonde.

"Whoa….wait a minute…..You still haven't answered my question," he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back to face him again. She glowered, then turned her head away from him.

"Apparently you didn't hear me….it is NONE of your business," Ghost snarled, pulling roughly away form him. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, then smirked. His smirk faltered as an oak door not far down the hall opened quickly, and a tall boy wearing a beret over his green hair quickly walked out then shut the door behind him, cutting off the stream of swears that had been following him.

"Let me guess…he lost again?" the blonde inquired, finally taking his eyes from Ghost. The boy with the beret offered a weak smile and nodded.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it," he stated blandly. His violet eyes flicked to the door, and then to Ghost's face as he finally realized her presence. Ghost rolled her eyes, prepared for a welcome to rival the blonde's.

"Let me guess…Enrique here has been giving you trouble?" the beret wearer inquired kindly. Ghost raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. Then she nodded slowly.

"Hey! I have never given a girl trouble, and never will!" Enrique exclaimed in his defense. "They give ME trouble!"

The boy with the beret snickered at that, and Ghost smirked slightly. She had no trouble figuring out why he would have trouble with women.

"I am Oliver. Welcome to Ro…..I mean…His Majesty, King Jurgen's castle," Oliver said warmly, offering Ghost his hand in welcome. Ghost took it hesitantly.

"Ghost Valkov……it was a pleasure meeting you..I think…but I really need to see…His Majesty, King Jurgen, "Ghost insisted, glancing towards the nearby oak doors nervously. She had intended to be in an out within an hour…..her plan wasn't going well.

"Why?" Enrique inquired curiously, giving her a suggestive look. Ghost's eyes narrowed in a flash, and she clenched her jaw.

"Are you seriously implying I.."Ghost was cut off as the oak doors swung open. A shorter red head, with burgundy eyes stomped out, continuing his blue streak as he went. Following him was His Majesty, King Robert Jurgen. He was tall, with short, dark purple hair. His eyes were a light crimson, and now held a look of victory. He stopped short as he noticed Ghost. She took a deep breath, and prepared to ask what she had come for. She was cut off before she started.

"May I inquire as to why you are here miss?" he inquired briskly. Ghost's face reddened slightly, and anger boiled in her veins. He was treating her like a simple peasant! A child that had no right to look him in the eye!

"I was about to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me!" she told him through gritted teeth. Robert's eyes widened in surprise, she was a fiery girl…and she seemed strangely familiar….


	3. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Money? You came all the way up here to buy a plane ticket?" Robert inquired incredulously, stifling a laugh.

"Yes. Why is that such a difficult concept for you to grasp!?" she shouted in frustration. She sighed heavily to calm herself down, then continued, "I apologize. Thing's have been a little…..tense for a while."

"Uhuhmmmm…..I'm afraid I can't help you anyway. I can't just give you money to leave the country without a valid reason, like witness protection," Robert answered, rising from his spot in his chair, expecting Ghost to do the same. Instead she stared up at him defiantly.

"Then I'm afraid you can't get rid of me either," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. She knew she was taking a chance, but she had the feeling he didn't have the heart to give her more trouble then she already had, or at least he didn't have the mental capacity.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked. Ghost hesitated for a moment, she hadn't thought it all the way through.

"Let me work for you. I can be a maid," she replied thinking fast, and desperately. She winced at the thought, but was willing to make the sacrifice, despite what the demeaning job would entail.

Robert raised an eyebrow, then turned away from her. "We have no need of you" he stated briskly in an attempt to end the conversation. He started towards the door but was stopped by a hand clutching his arm. He glanced back over his shoulder. Ghost stood gripping his arm, her knuckles whitening. Desperation flicked through her eyes before returning to their original fiery defiance.

"Please. I…..I have nowhere else to go," she finished, ashamed by the desperation in her voice which she could barely disguise. Robert turned to face her, his face unreadable as he examined hers. Ghost felt exposed as he stared, contemplating her fate. She felt her defiant façade buckle under his gaze.

"Fine." That single word sent a surge or relief through her veins. Robert turned to leave again, "Gustav will show you the servants quarters, and the other maids will be your mentors."

"Thank you."

"Just remember this," Robert turned back to her at the door, his expression stony, "Stay out of my way, and the way of guests. Servants are not to be seen or heard. You will not speak unless spoken to. Understood?"

Ghost fought off the urge to make a condescending retort and nodded instead, knowing her voice would surely betray her feeling towards the horrible person before her. Her gut twisted with regret as he left the room. Working for this man could be a fate worse than death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing up already?" yawned one of the other maids, Abigail, as the stumbled into the kitchen, still in her Tshirt and sweats. Ghost smiled at her over her cup of steaming green tea.

"I didn't sleep," she answered, her voice a little hoarse from her lack of sleep. It had been the same for several weeks now. Abigail studied Ghost's face with a worried expression.

"I don't know how you've managed so far, but you better be careful or you'll end up really sick. Then it won't matter if you get enough money to buy that plane ticket," she warned, pouring herself a cup of black coffee. She held the cup under her nose and breathed deeply. "Ahhh, nothing like a nice hot cup of coffee in the morning."

Ghost raised an eyebrow. "I still don't understand how you can drink the awful stuff."

"I can't taste it in the morning, so it doesn't matter, I just need the caffeine to get me going or I'd get nothing done," Abigail laughed, but her face was still one of concern as she scrutinized Ghost's pale, and gaunt face.

"Stop staring at me like I have the plague Abigail. I told you I feel fine despite my lack of sleep. I'm fine," Ghost chastised. Abigail's face reddened and she sipped her coffee, keeping a wary eye on her friend's face.

"Whatever you say…….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R/R Its not super long, I know, but hey!! At least I got back to writing it after such a lengthy hiatus!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other ones!


End file.
